survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:AddisonMikkiDra12/Big Brother: Hetman - Odcinek 11 - Przebieg + Nominacje HoH
Plik:Slower.gif PREVIOUSLY ON BIG BROTHER: Cornel został Głową Domu i nominował Aarona i Felixa do eksmisji. Niespodziewanie Aaron wygrał veto. Cornel musiał znaleźć replacement nominee. Padło na Sebastiana. Widzowie jednak postanowili, że to Madison pożegna się z domem Wielkiego Brata. Uczestnicy zostali poinformowani, że będą brać udział w pierwszym zadaniu typu endurance w tym sezonie. TONIGHT: Pee-Gate continues Rita zakłada sześcioosobowy sojusz I czy Parul zakończy trójkąt? center|335 px Dzień 16, Noc 100px Mój HoH to był jakiś dramat. Musiałem nominować 3 osoby i żadna z nich nie odpadła. 100px Madison była nudna, więc nie jestem zaskoczony, że odpadł. Wolałbym natomiast gdyby odpadł Felix albo Sebastian. 100px Odpadła Madison. Jak mnie to cieszy. W końcu Portia, Diamond i ja będziemy mogły w spokoju brać prysznic o wybranych przez siebie porach, nie czekając, aż ta tajska bicza łaskawie wyjdzie po 3h z łazienki. Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png SALON Tsunami wchodzi do salonu i widzi niezręczną rozmowę Parul, Cornela i Jarvisa o tym, że Cornel nikogo nie zdradza - po prostu chce zadowolić każdego. Kobieta mówi, że musi im coś powiedzieć, bo czuje się załamana. Do salonu przychodzi Felicia oraz Diamond. Wszyscy słuchają opowieści Tsunami, która mówi im, że Yuu oblał ją swoim moczem. Po usłyszeniu tej wiadomości Diamond jest w szoku. Kobieta dziwi się, że Yuu coś takiego by zrobił, bo widzi w nim dobro. Tsunami pyta się Felicii, czy może go za to pozwać do sądu, bo jego akcje są karygodne i jest pewna, że jest na to jakiś paragraf. 100px Nie dziwie się ze Tsunami była wkurzona. Urynoterapia to poważna sprawa i robienie jej byle jakim moczem jest ohydne. Felicia wyznaje, że jest to zniesławienie. Mając tyle followersów na roksie, datezonie czy instagramie zalicza się ją do osób publicznych, a w dodatku każdy może to obejrzeć, dlatego spokojnie mogłaby złożyć oskarżenie. Felicia przytula Tsunami i mówi, że jak tylko wyjdą z tego domu to się z nim rozprawią jak należy. 100px Porada Felicii dotycząca tego, że Yuu może zostać ukarany grzywną jest bardzo przydatna. Zawsze chcę poprawić jakość moich występów, a grzywna, którą zapłaciłby mi Yuu byłaby w stanie pokryć koszty nowej kamerki. Cornel dodaje, że również został oblany moczem. Jarvis pociesza mężczyznę i mówi, że mogą być gorsze rzeczy - mógł zostać pocałowany przez Yuu. 100px Yuu już jest taki męczący. Czy ktoś wreszice może mu dodać tabletki nasenne do napoju? Do salonu wchodzi Yuu. Dziewczyny patrzą na niego z obrzydzeniem. Tsunami mówi Yuu, żeby poszedł się utopić w kiblu, bo aktualnie nie ma na nim deski, więc może tam wejść cały i się w nim spuścić. Dosłownie. Felicia postanawia zrobić housemeeting na temat SZACUNKU. Staje na stoliku w salonie i zaczyna mówić do zebranych, że za niszczenie cudzej własności są kary w postaci grzywny. Po czym zwraca się bezpośrednio do Yuu mówiąc, że będzie szukał pieniędzy po śmietnikach, żeby zwrócić Tsunami za spódnicę z kryształkami Swarovskiego. Po chwili znowu zwraca się do reszty mówiąc, że takie zachowania świadczą o braku szacunku i kultury osobistej. Dobitnie podkreśla, że zachowują się tutaj niektórzy gorzej niż zwierzęta w dżungli. Po mowie zabiera się za sprzątanie w kuchni, w której nie ma miejsca na blacie, bo walają się naczynia. 100px Porada Felicii dotycząca tego, że Yuu może zostać ukarany grzywną jest bardzo przydatna. Zawsze chcę poprawić jakość moich występów, a grzywna, którą zapłaciłby mi Yuu byłaby w stanie pokryć koszty nowej kamerki. 100px STINGUENDO. JAK MOŻNA TAK TRAKTOWAĆ KOBIETY? Nasikać na kogoś? Niech jeszcze nasienie Yuu zostawi na ciuchach innych. Tym bardziej, że nikt nie chce mieć do czynienia z tak wadliwym materiałem generycznym. Będzie się zwijał w sądzie za to co tutaj zrobił. 100px Czy Felicii już do końca odpierdoliło? Mów o braku szacunku i kultury osobistej, a sama wchodzi na stół ze swoimi brudnymi, obleśnymi stopami. Chyba się zapomniała, że nie jest na sali rozpraw. 100px Felicia i jej "przemowa". W pierwszej chwli pomyślałam: o, zaraz zatańczy wszystkim i rozbierze się do naga. Byłam głęboko rozczarowana tym, jak zaczęła opowiadać, jakie są konsekwencje czynu, jakiego dopuścił się Yuu na Tsunami. Wiecie, co wam powiem? Brawo Yuu, brawo. Mam dla ciebie chłopie ogromny szacunek, że jako jeden z nielicznych przeciwstawiłeś się bandzie oferm, które powinny zamieszkiwać zagrody na Farmeramie i żyć w spokoju, zjadając trawę z własnego pastwiska, bo one tylko do tego się nadają. Co za dziewuszyska, czy one lubią skupiać na sobie całą uwagę i to w tak negatywny sposób? Bez klasy i zachowania zasad etykiety? Portia totalnie zgadza się ze słowami Felicii. Znienacka wybiega z pomieszczenia i wchodzi do sypialni. Wchodzi na łóżko Yuu i zaczyna robić na nim siusiu. Na koniec zostawia tam starego śledzia i wbija w niego nóż kuchenny. Kobieta upewnia się że nikt jej nie podglądał i wychodzi dumna śmiejąc się do siebie. 100px Ahahah mówiłam ci ty przebrzydły pchlarzu że pożałujesz za to co zrobiłeś płci żeńskiej. To dopiero początek zabawy. Yuu podczas housemeeting tłumaczy, że Tsunami wcześniej zrobiła mu dokładnie to samo dlatego jak chcę zgrywać ofiarę to niech robi to przed swoimi klientami a nie przed milionami widzów którzy dobrze wiedzą że jego zachowanie było tylko odwetem za jej wcześniejszy czyn. 100px To co odwaliła Tsunami było żałosne. Miliony ludzi widziało co zrobiła wcześniej, ona ma jakiś syndrom ofiary i ciągle próbuje wszystkim wmówić że jest krzywdzona. Patrząc na niektórych uczestników mam wrażenie, że Casting odbywał się w szpitalu psychiatrycznym. Dan zauważa, że w niektórych miejscach w domu śmierdzi moczem gorzej niż w spelunie. Słyszał o akcjach z moczem Yuu i jest równie zdegustowany cała sytuacją. Ogłasza, że jeśli Yuu jeszcze raz zniży się do tego, aby użyć moczu jako swojej broni, spotka go bliskie spotkanie z kałem. Yuu odpowiada Danowi że bliskie spotkanie z kałem to on mu może zafundować szybciej niż się spodziewa i żeby lepiej martwił się o siebie bo po licznych gwałtach których był ofiarą jego zwieracze nie są w najlepszym stanie. Następnie widząc sytuację jak Dan obmacuje Tsunami i podnosi jej sukienkę woła pozostałych mieszkańców (Rite, Portie, Parul, Cornela, Felixa, Daimond, Sebastiana i Felicie) następnie opowiada i o tym czego był świadkiem nazywając Dana kryminalistom, złodziejem oraz zboczeńcem. Tsunami zaczyna płakać i ucieka do sypialni. Dan dziękuje i odpowiada Yuu, że jego zwieracze są w dobrym stanie, ponieważ przeszedł operację i je naprawił. Jest w szoku, gdy Yuu próbuje do upokorzyć przed całym domem. Wszyscy się zebrali, aby zobaczyć co się stało. Musi odkryć karty i powiedzieć mieszkańcom, że łączy go coś bliskiego z Tsunami, dlatego nie muszą się przejmować, bo zadowolenie Tsunami rosło w miarę wspólnego sprzątania i nie działa się jej żadna krzywda. Dan wpada we wściekłość i bierze kawałek szarlotki z poprzedniego dnia, który upiekła Diamond. Ciska nim w Yuu, jednak ten robi unik, a szarlotka ląduje na sukience Portii. 100px Nie podoba mi się to, że cały dom dowiedział mnie o tym, co mnie łączy z Danem. Obawiam się, że przez to będę celem, więc nie wiem, czy powinnam to kontynuować. Yuu dostaje ataku niekontrolowanego śmiechu następnie gratuluje Danowi wspaniałego rzutu. 100px Co za tępy chuj. Próbował mnie zdyskredytować przed całym domem mówiąc, że jestem kryminalistą i zboczeńcem! Za kogo on się ma? Niech lepiej się do mnie nie zbliża, bo sprzedam mu lepę na dziąsło. Yuu znowu się śmieje i mówi Danowi że szkoda że w więzieniu nie był takim kozakiem to może wtedy nie robił by za mamuśkę dla kolegów z celi. Dan patrzy przez chwilę na Yuu w milczeniu. Następnie odpowiada, że przeprasza, ale musi zwymiotować. Opuszcza miejsce spotkania. 100px Widok Dana obmacującego Tsunami był strasznie obrzydliwy. Muszę jak najszybciej wyrzucić to z pamięci, chyba zrobił to specjalnie bo liczył na to że zwymiotuje. Co za cwel... Diamond wybiega za zapłakaną Tsunami. 100px Myślę, że po mojej przygodzie z Big Brotherem przerzucę się na kobiety. Facetom tylko seks w głowie. Mam już dość bycia wykorzystywaną tak samo jak inne kobiety w tym domu. Jedyny normalny facet to Aaron, bo on na mnie niczego nie wymusza i mogę robić z nim co chcę. Lubię mieć władzę w łóżku, a ty? Produkcja nie odpowiada na to pytanie. Tsunami płacząc mówi Diamond, że boi się, że przez to, że wszyscy wiedzą o tym, że kręci z Danem stanie się celem do eliminacji. Diamond pociesza dziewczynę i wzruszając się sama zaczyna płakać. Mówi, że jest fanką "Romea i Julii", a relacja tej dwójki przypomina jej relację bohaterów książki. Ma nadzieję, że Yuu w końcu stąd odpadnie, bo jego akcje już dawno stały się nudne i niesmaczne. Zastanawia się jak to możliwe, że Yuu nie został jeszcze wyrzucony. Rzuca sugestię, że może to on jest imposterem i ma siać chaos w domu Wielkiego Brata. Tsunami zgadza się z kobietą. Mówi, że Yuu jest okropny i zgadza się z Diamond, że możliwe, że jest imposterem. Mówi, że nie chce uwierzyć w to, że istnieje tak okropna osoba jak Yuu. 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Diamond, Jarvis, Parul, Aaron, Dan i Felix rozmawiają w salonie. Diamond opowiada jak kiedyś była cheerleaderką, ale została wydalona z zespołu przez zbyt duże cycki. Była wtedy załamana, bo wiązała z gimnastyką wielką karierę, ale dzięki temu odnalazła swoje prawdziwe powołanie, czyli pomaganie ludziom i została fizjoterapeutką, a jej umiejętności pozwoliły jej także zrobić małą karierę taneczną. Nie rozumie dlaczego kobiety z dużymi piersiami są tak odrzucane przez społeczeństwo. Jarvis współczuje kobiecie. Przytula ją, żeby ją pocieszyć. 100px Podziwiam Diamond. Co za wspaniała kobieta. Tyle przeszła w swoim życiu. 100px Posiadając tak duże piersi nie mam łatwo, bo ludzie patrzą na mnie z góry. Nie odnalazłam się w świecie sportu, nie chcieli mnie tam. Czułam się jakbym była kryminalistką. Dzięki temu jednak odnalazłam swoje powołanie i zostałam fizjoterapeutką. Chcę pokazać innym, że kobiety o dużych cyckach również mogą być wykształcone. Parul odpowiada Diamond, że musi być inspiracją dla wielu kobiet z miseczkami większymi niż przewiduje norma. Mówi jej ze jej walka z dyskryminacją wielkich piersi jest równie szlachetna jak walka z rasizmem. Plik:Łazienka - 1.png Plik:Łazienka - 2.png ŁAZIENKA 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Po usłyszeniu wyników głosowania i odejściu Madison z domu Wielkiego Brata, Rita oraz Sebastian przytulają się i udają się wspólnie w kierunku łazienki. Para przytula się i cieszy się swoim dalszym wspólnym pobytem w domu. Sebastian wyznaje, że widzowie uwielbiają ich showmance, machają wspólnie do kamery i przesyłają całusy z podziękowaniami za uratowanie mężczyzny. Po chwili Diamond, Portia, Felix oraz Aaron podchodzą do łazienki. Felix oraz Sebastian przybijają sobie piątki za przetrwanie Live Eviction, zaś Rita obejmuje swoje psiapsiółki ze szczęścia i daje swój upust radości, podarowując każdej buziaka w policzek, pozostawiając ślad swoich czerwonych ust. Cała ich szóstka rozmawia na temat sytuacji w domu i wspólnie dochodzą do wniosku, że Tsunami przechodzi nieciągnący się "okres". Rita wyznaje, że cała ich piątka powinna stworzyć "Power Rangers Alliance". Sebastian jest zachwycony tym pomysłem, jednak para czeka na reakcję ze strony Felix'a, Diamond, Portii oraz Aarona. Sebastian jest zachwycony pomysłem, a jednocześnie czeka na reakcje. Felix mówi Ricie, że jest jak najbardziej chętny na sojusz Power Rangersów pod jednym warunkiem - to on będzie tym czerwonym. Opowiada całej grupie o tym, jak bardzo zdenerwowało go postępowanie Cornela względem niego. Uważa, że mężczyzna nie ma szacunku do Felixa. Aaron również jest zachwycony i jest na TAK. 100px Kurwa, wczoraj pomyliłem mojego zioma Dana z tym męskim bokserem Sebastianem. To chyba pod wpływem emocji i stresu, że odpadnę z programu. Ale jak widać ten przyjacielski uścisk mi pomógł, i już dziś mogę się cieszyć propozycją nowego sojuszu! Propozycja ta bardzo mi odpowiada, czuję, że mam szanse nastawić grupę przeciwko duetowi Cornel & Tsunami. 100px Tak się cieszę, że przetrwałem eliminacje! Wiedziałem, ze widzowie staną po mojej stronie! I na dodatek mogę teraz dalej rozwijać związek z Ritą - ach ubóstwiam tę kobietę! A sojusz Power Rangers to super pomysł! Jeśli Portia nie chce w nim uczestniczyć to jej problem - clearly nie rozumie zasad tej gry. Trzeba mieć w domu sojuszników, a nie wrogów. Portia zaniemówiła. W tym momencie poczuła się jak ta stara babcia z memów co dostała zawału i upada na ziemię. Dziewczyna czuje uczucie zdrady, rozczarowania, wkurwienia i bezsilności. Jest po prostu w szoku. Jest na siebie zła, bo myślała że ma wszystko pod kontrolą i nic nie zapowiada się na to żeby w Black Girls Alliance były jakieś pęknięcia. Portia rozpłakuje się na oczach wszystkich zgromadzonych i mówi, że dawno na nikim się tak nie zawiodła jak teraz na Ricie. Mówi że podarowała jej wszystko, a teraz ona jak gdyby nigdy nic niszczy to co one, kobiety z krwi i kości razem zbudowały. Diamond w międzyczasie również zaczyna płakać. Portia mówi że Tsunami jest cudowną osobą, jest wolontariuszką w domach starości, 40% swoich zarobków z camshows przeznacza na schroniska dla psów, domy dziecka i pomoc dla chorych na ebolę w Afryce, ale najważniejsze jest to, że jest ich siostrą i w tym momencie wbiła nóż w plecy nie tylko Tsunami, ale także Diamond i jej samej. 100px *płacze* Nie wiem co powiedzieć...naprawdę. Przepraszam wszystkich których zawiodłam...nie wiem jak mogłam do tego doprowadzić. Ta napompowana małpa Rita zniszczyła w tym momencie wszystko. Wszystko co miałyśmy w tym programie. Nie mam na to słów...naprawdę. Muszę wyjść, przepraszam. *wychodzi* Diamond jest zaskoczona słowami Portii i prosi ją oraz Rite, żeby doszły do porozumienia, bo nie może patrzeć jak jej dwie siostry się kłócą. 100px Może to co powiedziała Rita było nie w porządku, ale Portia trochę przesadziła. Powinna najpierw uzgodnić to ze mną, skoro jesteśmy razem w sojuszu. Black Girls Alliance będzie trwał do usranej śmierci i ani Rita, ani Portia z niego nie wyjdą. A jak będą chciały to będą miały do czynienia ze mną. Nie dam im wyjść z tego sojuszu. Portia patrzy się na Diamond wymownym spojrzeniem. Krzyczy że Rita nie jest już ich siostrą, bo ich zdradziła i jednocześnie ostrzega Felixa i Aarona żeby nie wchodzili z nią w żaden układ, bo prędzej czy później oni też jej się znudzą. Nie wspominając o Sebastianie, którym się jedynie bawi. 100px Diamond otwórz oczy, złotko! Teraz musimy radzić sobie we trójkę. Rita to pierdolona zdrajczyni i przysięgam, że ten glonojad zapłaci za to. Sebastian jest zachwycony pomysłem dziewczyny i obiecuje, ze po programie zamówi wszystkim fajowe stroje Power Rangers które zaprojektuje dla nich sama Donatella Versace. She owes him. Plik:Sypialnia.png SYPIALNIA 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Felicia wieczorem szuka swojego szlafroka, który niespodziewanie zniknął z jej torby. Wchodząc do jednej z sypialni czuje smród, jakby moczu... Widząc śledzia wbitego w żółtą plamę na łóżku zaczyna krzyczeć. Przybiega Parul, Tsunami, Cornel, Diamond i Portia. Felicia zaczyna płakać, jednocześnie każąc się przyznać kto to zrobił. Jest wstrząśnięta, nie może złapać oddechu, robi jej się słabo i wymiotuje do kosza w rogu pokoju. Wykrzykuje, że ten kto to zrobił jest bezczelnym padalcem. 100px Jestem zawiedziona... *płacze* Powinnam zachować stoicki spokój, ale tak obrzydliwy i śmierdzący okaz na łóżku był szczytem niechlujstwa i podłości. Normalnie bym tak nie zareagowała, ale mam okres i ciężko mi panować nad emocjami. Jestem w totalnej rozsypce. *łka* Diamond jest wściekła i załamana tak samo jak Felicia. Razem z nią siada na łóżko i w rytm jej łez płacze. 100px Jak ktoś może być tak okrutnym człowiekiem? Naprawdę mam już dość. Przyszłam tu grać, a nie użerać się z takimi debilami. Żadne pieniądze nie wynagrodzą mi tego, co teraz przeżywam. Dzień 17 Plik:Kuchnia - 1.png Plik:Kuchnia - 2.png KUCHNIA 100px 100px Po ogłoszeniu eksmisji Madison, Felix jest bardzo szczęśliwy, że przetrwał ten okropny moment w jego życiu. W kuchni spotyka Portię, której dziękuje za jej wsparcie i dodanie otuchy. Felix mówi jej, że od zawsze podziwia silne, niezależne, czarne kobiety z dużym bagażem doświadczeń. Zwierza się Portii, że jego jedną z pierwszych szefowych była taka kobieta. Felix mówi, że pomogła mu ona ukształtować jego charakter i stosunek do pracy. 100px Portia to cudowna kobieta. Odważna, nie boi się powiedzieć tego co myśli. Moim zdaniem warto się trzymać blisko niej, jej cięty język może przynieść wiele korzyści. Plik:Pink Room.png PINK ROOM 100px 100px Felicia zastaje w pink roomie Ritę piłującą paznokcie. Próbuje zagadać kobietę, komplementuje jej paznokcie, ale ma wrażenie, że ta ją ignoruje. Po chwili Felicia wyznaje, że mimo wszystko życzy jej szczęścia z Sebastianem, najważniejsze żeby nigdy na nią nie podniósł ręki. Kobieta jest zdziwiona, a zarazem oburzona zachowaniem Felicii. Dodaje, że wie, że deska klozetowa to sprawka jej i Sebstiana, ale nikomu o tym nie wygada. Rita rzuca pilniczkiem w Felicię wygarniając jej, że jest fałszywa i wrabia ją w sprawie deski. Rita daje poradę Felicii, aby miała oczy i uszy nastawione dookoła siebie, ponieważ kobieta nie zdaje sobie sprawy, z kim tak naprawdę zadała się. Wygarnia jej wprost, że po tak wykształconej osobie spodziewała się większej klasy oraz ekstrawagancji, a tymczasem widzi niezrównoważoną do granic psychicznie osobę podatną na wpływy innych osób, które niekorzystnie wpływają na jej wizerunek pani adwokat. Ostrzega kobietę również, iż jeżeli kiedykolwiek usłyszy fałszywe oraz bezpodstawne oskarżenia dotyczące deski w łazience, to zrobi zadymę na cały dom, i wygarnie mieszkańcom wszystko, co o nich myśli, bo Rita nie pozwoli sobie na kłamliwe oszczerstwa. Dodaje również, że po przebudzeniu się jej kolczyki zniknęły z szafki nocnej i zostały podrzucone do wc, aby to wyglądało na to, aby to ona była winna temu, że łazienkę zastano w tak krytycznym stanie. 100px Felicia nie jest prawdziwą damą z klasą. Muszę jej przyznać 0 na 5 gwiazdek. Dlaczego? Stawanie na stole przed domem, wykrzykiwanie do wszystkich aby skupić na sobie uwagę, naganny strój. Tak nie zachowuje się wykształcona pani adwokat. Przynajmniej przełamała stereotypy, i za to jej brawo. Na koniec tylko dodam, że jej nie cierpię i nie mogę zdzierżyć jej widoku, wraaah. 100px Straciłam wiarę w Ritę. Jest zwykłą dziwkarską pseudocelebrytką świecącą na prawo i lewo cyckami. IDEALNIE Z SEBASTIANEM SIĘ DOBRALI! Chciałam jej pomóc, ale jak nie to nie. Fałszywe oskarżenia? Excuse me? To nie przypadek, że jej kolczyki akurat znalazły się w toalecie. Powinnam jeszcze dodać, że to jej kępki sztucznych rzęs walają się po umywalkach. Nie dość, że wyrachowana to jeszcze bałaganiara! Felicia jest zniesmaczona słowami Rity. Mówi, że doskonale wie, co robi, nie jest podatna na wpływy innych, bo inaczej nie byłaby tak wysoko postawioną osobą w elicie adwokackiej, wyraźnie podkreślając słowo ELICIE. Mówi Ricie, że takie ładne podkoloryzowane słówka nie czynią jej osobą inteligentną. Zdaniem Felicii powinna sobie zrobić reality check, co do tego, czy nadaje się na artystkę, bo jak na razie wygląda na rozwydrzoną szlachciankę gorszą niż Paris Hilton. Felicia stwierdza, że droga wolna, niech robi zadymę, bo może w byciu drama queen odkryje swój talent. Poza tym z chęcią zobaczyłaby jak Rita się pogrąża w swoich urojeniach. Felicia wychodząc z pokoju dodaje, że nikt jej kolczyków nie podrzucił, bo parę godzin przed sprzątaniem toalety miała je na sobie. Rozwścieczona Felicia rzuca kąśliwą uwagę o tym, że Rita mogłaby popracować nad konturowaniem twarzy, bo wygląda jakby ją ktoś walcem przejechał. Zatrzaskuje drzwi. 100px Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ta lampucera podważyła moje kompetencje, co do wykonywania zawodu. To ja jestem kobietą z klasą, a nie ta wyuzdana siksa. Wszystkie kobiety trzymają się razem oprócz niej, widać, że z nią coś nie tak. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś naskoczą na nią krokodyle Portii, wtedy napompowane usteczka jej zwiędną. Plik:Sypialnia.png SYPIALNIA 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Parul, Felicia, Portia, Diamond, Tsunami. Parul rozmawia z Portią o perukach i hair extensions. Opowiada, że w Azji włosy przedłuża się doklejając pędy bambusa. Do rozmowy dołączają Tsunami, Felicia, Diamond. Wszyscy proszą Portię o pokazanie im jej kolekcji wigs. Portia otwiera szafę i po kolei wyciąga wigs: red, pink, a'la Des London, gdy nagle wzrok Parul przykuwa jedna z nich. Parul pyta się Portii, czy celowo jedna peruka jest łysa. Portia zaczyna się jąkać z nerwów i szybko wyciąga łysy wig. Okazuje się, że perukę Portii z Louis Vuitton (najcenniejszą) ktoś ogolił na łyso! U dołu szafy housemates dokonują szokującego odkrycia. Na najniższej półce znajdują się końcówka od maszynki elektrycznej do golenia włosów i....deska od kibla...złamana na dwoje. 100px To już jest jakiś skandal! Ta peruka kosztowała więcej niż to ile mozna wygrac w tym programie! Tsunami jest w szoku. Kobieta zastanawia się, kto byłby takim potworem, aby nie dość, że ogolić jedną z peruk, to jeszcze wrzucić deskę od kibla do szafy z perukami. Kobieta mówi, że nie spocznie dopóki nie dopadnie winnego. Parul pyta się Tsunami, czy byłaby w stanie zidentyfikować winnego za pomocą swoich wizji. Azjatka oglądała kiedyś program, w którym dotknięcie rzeczy zbrodniarza wywoływało wizje, a ten ktoś musiał przecież dotknąć deski i wig. 100px Znaleźliśmy deskę od ubikacji w szafie Portii. Ktoś musiał ją tam podrzucić i w dodatku przełamal ją ma pół. Nie wierzę, że zrobiła to Portia. Tsunami mówi, że jej wizje przychodzą same i nie może ich wywołać ot tak, ale może spróbować pomacać deskę oraz perukę Portii, może to coś da. 100px Myślę, że sojusz black girls przemienił się w sojusz ja, Portia, Diamond i Felicia. Rita wybrała kutasa Sebastiana od swoich koleżanek z gry, a jedyne, co może do niego dostać to wpierdol. Taka prawda. 100px Wygląda na to, że mocz będzie nam towarzyszył do końca sezonu w najmniej spodziewanych miejscach. Lemoniada to chyba ostatnie co będę chciała wypić w tym domu. Mam nadzieję, że dar Tsunami pomoże. Z odrobiną szczęścia ktoś ją dostrzeże i dostanie angaż w serialu "Tsunami Rogers- widzące cycki FBI". Portia jest przerażona. Zaczyna krzyczeć i lamentować. Mówi że była to jej ulubiona i w dodatku dostała ją od swojej best friend Des London, którą ta podarowała jej na ich tripie w Paryżu. Dziewczyna jest pewna że zrobił to Yuu. 100px O Boże, Yuu się chyba połapał, że to ja zostawiłam mu prezent na łóżko! Niech go tylko dopadnę to nogi mu z tej chudej dupy porywam! 100px Kto mógł być tak podły żeby ogolić perukę? NAJPIERW ŚLEDŹ W MOCZU A TERAZ ŁYSA WIG. Nie wiem czy moja psychika wytrzyma takie załamania nerwowe. Wygląda na to, że nasz toaletowy złoczyńca czuje się wolny i bezkarny. Może Rita zazdrościła Portii peruki. Coś czuję, że spotkamy się w sądzie z kradnącymi zołzami. Felicia pociesza Portię i obiecuje że spróbuje wznowić śledztwo w sprawie deski, bo tak dalej być nie może. Kilka minut później... 100px 100px 100px 100px Dziewczyny spotkały się w sypialni, aby porozmawiać o wydarzeniach w domu. Tsunami pyta się Rity, czy ma z nią jakiś problem, bo ostatnio dziwnie się zachowuje w stosunku do niej. Rita odpowiada, że nie ma problemu, ale jest blisko z Sebastianem i jest jej niezręcznie manewrować między jej relacją z nim, a relacją z Tsunami. Tsunami mówi kobiecie, że jako jej sojuszniczka powinna uwierzyć jej w sprawie tego, że Sebastian ją uderzył i być po jej stronie, ale widzi, że po prostu niektórzy mają ważniejsze rzeczy niż ich sojusz. 100px Portia to jest jedna z najbardziej bezpośrednich osób jakie znam. Jeżeli coś jej się nie podoba to od razu ci to powie, a spróbuj jej podpaść, to zbluzga cię tak, że się nie pozbierasz. Doceniam to, bo lubię prawdziwych ludzi, a nie fałszywe ździry. Diamond włącza się do rozmowy mówiąc, że ona zawsze wspiera swoich przyjaciół i na przykład przed wejściem do domu powiedziała koleżance, że wygląda jak opętany nicią baleron, bo troszczyła się o to, aby nie robiła z siebie pośmiewiska podczas jej nieobecności. Portia stwierdziła, że wesprze akcję sprzątania w domu Wielkiego Brata i poukłada buty, które każdy porozpieprzał przy ścianie. Portia mówi, że wkurwia ją, kiedy przychodzą faceci i wypierdalają te buty jakby mieli sraczkę i zaraz się posrali jakby musieli ułożyć te buty. Tsunami przyznaje rację Portii i mówi, że higiena w tym domu wymaga poprawy, a zacząć trzeba od tego, żeby Yuu przestał rzucać moczem. 100px Historie Diamond to jest jeden z najciekawszych momentów każdego dnia. Raz opowie ci o tym, jak została zgwałcona, innym razem przytoczy wesołą historię tego, jak poznała księcia Harry'ego. Ta kobieta ma wiele twarzy, ale jest sobą i jest prawdziwa, a to jest najważniejsze. Rita zwraca się do kobiet z prośbą, aby te zaprzestały hejtu na mężczyznę, z którym chce być i zależy jej na związku. Jeżeli nie podoba się im ten związek, to prosi o jego uszanowanie. W przeciwnym wypadku kobieta nie chce z nimi rozmawiać na ten temat, ponieważ czuje, że jest notorycznie atakowana z tego powodu i nie lubi, wręcz czuje się urażona, że nie dostaje wsparcia ze strony przyjaciół. Dodaje również, że Tsunami zaczyna ją irytować właśnie dlatego, że cały czas atakuje jej faceta i stoi między młotem a kowadłem. 100px Podejrzewam, ze Rita woli trzymać z Sebastianem niż ze mną. To jej wybór, jest mi po prostu przykro, że zachowuje się jak puszczalska ździra, która nie ma w sobie ani grama godności człowieka, ale to jej wybór. Nie oceniam jej. 100px Te dziewczyny nie mają dla mnie odrobiny zrozumienia. Tylko ja cieszę się z faktu, że udało mi się wejść w jakąkolwiek relację miłosną, zaś te dziewczyny są zupełnie oporne na tego typu stan faktyczny rzeczy. Nie wierzę, a myślałam, że spotkałam na swojej drodze przyjaciółki, z którymi będziemy mogły poplotkować miło i przyjemnie o facetach, ale tak z dystansem i przede wszystkim, z pełną akceptacją jego osoby. Tymczasem one go nie lubią, ba nawet atakują go pod bezpodstawnym adresem, a Wielki Brat nie dał mężczyźnie nawet ostrzeżenia, że dopuścił się rękoczynów w stosunku do kogokolwiek, a zwłaszcza kobiet. Przecież takie zachowania nie są dopuszczalne w jego domu i za to można otrzymać automatyczną eksmisję bez podania przyczyny, czy one naprawdę mają pozjadane resztki rozumu? Nie zapoznały się dokładnie z regulaminem obowiązującym w chwili wejścia do rezydencji? Ech, nie mam sił im już tego tłumaczyć, naprawdę, aż szkoda mojego głosu oraz nerwów na nie, naprawdę. Portia również włącza się do rozmowy i mówi do Rity, żeby przestała pierdolić, bo wcześniej proponowała jej i Diamond sojusz przeciwko Tsunami. Portia mówi, że jest to idealny moment, aby poinformować swoją przyjaciółkę o zdradzie ze strony Rity. Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon 100px 100px Dan jest załamany stanem domu i syfem jaki w nim panuje. Proponuje Tsunami sprzątanie w salonie. Jest to dobra okazja, żeby znów z nią porozmawiać sam na sam. Dziewczyna siada na kanapie i ogląda swoje paznokcie. Dan wówczas przejeżdża odkurzaczem po dywanie i prosi ją, żeby podniosła nogi nieco do góry. Tsunami podnosi nogi, a Dan chwyta je przy kostkach i unosi lekko ku górze. Sukienka Tsunami się podwinęła, co spowodowało zabawną konsternację. Dan przeprasza, opuszcza nogi Tsunami i odkurza dalej dywan. 100px Uchyliłem dziś rąbka tajemnicy Tsunami, wydawało mi się, że ma na udzie tatuaż. Jeśli tak, to łączy nas jeszcze więcej! Muszę ją koniecznie o to zapytać. Tsunami mówi mężczyźnie, że nie musi się zawstydzać, w końcu jest dorosłą kobietą i nie ma żadnego problemu w pokazywaniu mu swoich intymnych części ciała. Kobieta uśmiecha się i bierze rurę od odkurzacza od Dana mówiąc, ze ma doświadczenie z długimi rurami i całkiem nieźle sobie z nimi radzi. 100px Dan jest taki uroczy! Niby jest narkomanem, który handlował heroiną, a tak naprawdę często zachowuje się jak zagubiony, wstydliwy chłopiec, ale podoba mi się to! Dan bardzo się cieszy z tego, że Tsunami ma doświadczenie w obsłudze długich rur. Proponuje jej pomoc w odkurzaniu, nic tak nie integruje jak wspólne odkurzanie! Tsunami pomaga Danowi w odkurzaniu, co chwile mówiąc, że następnym razem położy swoje ręce na innej rurze. Do Dana doszły słuchy, iż Tsunami płakała przez Sebastiana. Przez jakiś czas nie poruszał tego tematu, jednak podczas wspólnego sprzątania postanawia ją zapytać, czy faktycznie Sebastian ją skrzywdził i czy Dan powinien wymierzyć sprawiedliwość Kobieta mówi Danowi, że od czasu tego incydentu, o którym już mu opowiadała nic jej nie zrobił, oprócz paru niemiłych słów, które skierował w jej kierunku Dan mówi Tsunami, że martwi się o nią i dlatego upewnia się ponownie, czy wszystko w porządku. Zapewnia ją, że gdyby działa się jej krzywda, to ma się zwrócić do niego, a ten się tym zajmie w należyty sposób. Tsunami dziękuje mężczyźnie za troskę i mówi, że nic więcej się złego nie wydarzyła. Kobieta całuje go w policzek. Dan odwzajemnia pocałunek Tsunami. Obejmuje ją w pasie, tym razem uważa, żeby nie przesunąć żadnego z jej implantów. Dan się cieszy, że Tsunami się trochę uspokoiła. Zostanie jej superbohaterem! Plik:Łazienka - 1.png Plik:Łazienka - 2.png Łazienka 100px 100px 100px 100px Tsunami usiadła w łazience i zaczęła interesować się deską klozetową oraz ogoloną peruką Portii. Po chwili skupiania sie kobieta prawie się poddała, ale w tej chwili doznała wizji. Od razu pobiegła po Parul, Felicię oraz Portię i zawołała je do łazienki. Kobieta mówi dziewczynom, że ogolenie peruki Portii oraz kradzież deski klozetowej są ze sobą powiązane. Mówi, że w swojej wizji widziała, że Sebastian próbował zapchać toaletę peruką Portii, ale mu to nie wyszło, więc w przypływie furii zerwał deskę klozetową i uciekł z łazienki. 100px Mój dar czasami pokazuje mi najróżniejsze rzeczy. Wciąż nie mogę pozbierać się po wizji, w której zobaczyłam jak Aaron uprawia seks ze swoją uczennicą. Gdybym wiedziała, że taki z niego ogier, może zostałabym jego studentką? Mówi, że nie ma pewności, czy Sebastian ogolił perukę Portii. Mówi, że owszem, jest zdolny do pobicia innych, ale wątpi, że chciałby atakować kolejną uczestniczkę goląc jej perukę. Mówi, że to pewnie sprawka Yuu, bo w końcu mężczyźni już raz otruli cały dom, więc kradzież i niszczenie cudzej własności nie powinna być dla nich niczym 'złym'. Tsunami mówi, że jest na tyle ciekawa, że na pewno jej fani zrobią zrzutkę na gofundme na nową perukę od niej. Mówi, że owszem, straciła swoją drogocenną perukę, ale wciąż ma wspomnienie, które łączy ją i Des London i póki co musi o tym pamiętać. 100px Sebastian na pewno nie działał sam. Wątpię, że wziął do współpracy Ritę, bo ona owszem, jest z nim, ale nie posunęłaby się do czegoś takiego. Rita nie jest złą osobą, jest po prostu omamiona przez tego damskiego boksera. Felicia zgadza się z Tsunami. Twierdzi, że wszystkie trzy zbrodnie mogą być powiązane. Mają jedno na celu - pokazać, że ktoś kogoś kompletnie nie szanuje. Felicia twierdzi, że to podobne do stylu działania Yuu, w końcu on nienawidzi kobiet, woli śmieci niż je. Może w końcu jemu ktoś nasika na twarz w ramach odwdzięczenia. 100px To Rita albo Sebastian. Oboje są dziwni i są zdziczali. Nie wykluczam też Yuu, on jest zdolny do wszystkiego. Dlatego niezwykle tęsknię za swoim teamem detektywów, którzy bacznie badali każde podejrzane zachowanie. Teraz jestem zdana na siebie. Jak można tak traktować naturalne włosie? 100px Od razu wiedziałam, że peruka i deska klozetowa są ze sobą związane. Tylko nie wiedziałam jak, czym lub...kim. Tsunami nas oświeciła. Ale podobnie jak ona wątpię, żeby Sebastian chciał atakować kolejną kobietę. Sprawa jest wciąż w toku! 100px 100px Dan podchodzi do Tsunami, która akurat nakładała sobie maseczkę oczyszczającą na twarz. Dziewczyna go nie widzi, ponieważ ma na oczach ogórki. Dan podchodzi skradając się tak, aby się nie zorientowała. Gdy już jest bardzo blisko, postanawia zapytać Tsunami, czy na wewnętrznej stronie jej uda znajduje się tatuaż, czy tylko mu się przewidziało? Tsunami się wzdryga, a jej ogórki spadają na ziemię. Dziewczyna jest nieco zdziwiona, że Dan spojrzał w tamto miejsce. Kobieta odpowiada, że nie ma tatuażu, ponieważ jest bardzo wrażliwa na ból i nie jest w stanie znieść cierpienia, jakie wiąże się z robieniem tatuażu. Dan przeprasza Tsunami za podejrzenia odnośnie tatuażu. Po zastanowieniu stwierdza, że w życiu by nie pomyślał, że taka krucha i wrażliwa kobieta mogłaby przez to przejść. Musiało mu się coś przewidzieć. Dan zaczyna podejrzewać, że Tsunami się nie depiluje i to, co zobaczył, to po prostu kawałek jej naturalnego oblicza, który głęboko w sobie skrywa. Plik:Podwórko.png 100px Zadanie o HoH jest okropnie męczące! Muszę 4 razy w ciągu 24h być w pełni skupiona nad tym co robię, inaczej nie dam z siebie wszystkiego! 100px Zależy mi najbardziej, żeby Yuu tego nie wygrał. W innym wypadku będę szczęśliwa. Jeśli Yuu spadnie to ja też jestem gotowa. 100px Nie muszę wygrywać tego zadania. Jedynie Yuu nie może wygrać, bo mnie nominuje, ale tak to bez problemu przetrwam kolejny tydzień. Najlepiej w zadaniu o Głowę Domu poradziła sobie Parul. Wszyscy uczestnicy się cieszą z tej wiadomości. Nawet Yuu. 100px Cieszę się Parul została HoH bo myślę że mnie nominuje, zwłaszcza że ja jej odpuściłem kiedy byłem głową domu. Co do nominacji domu to zamierzam uderzyć w Cornela, bo widzę że z dnia na dzień ma coraz więcej wrogów, a ja też mówiąc delikatnie nie darzę go sympatią a tym bardziej szacunkiem. 100px Zadanie było stworzone dla mnie. Nudne praca, w której liczy się ilośc, a nie jakość? W końcu jestem Azjatką! 100px Jestem ucieszony, że Parul wygrała HoH. Wczoraj rozmawialiśmy ze sobą i pogodziliśmy się. Zatem nie obawiam się nominacji. 100px Tak! Bardzo się cieszę. Ja i Parul jesteśmy blisko i jestem pewna, że mnie nie nominuje, więc jeżeli wszystko pójdzie po mojej myśli to mieszkańcy również mnie nie nominują i to będzie kolejny bezpieczny dla mnie tydzień! 100px Felicia: Tak się cieszę, że Parul wygrała! Na pewno świetnie się sprawdzi w roli HoH! SLAY THEM GIRL! 100px TAAAK. Wygrałam HoH! Nie mogę się doczekać, aż ludzie do mnie zaczną przychodzić z propozycjami nominacji. Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH 100px 100px 100px Nie znam Parul za dobrze. Myślałem że to chłopak, tak w ogóle! Ale cieszę sie, ze wygrała, niech jej się wiedzie. Aaron podchodzi do Parul i szepcze jej na ucho, że jak nominuje Cornela to może zostać jej kundlem tylko, żeby Diamond o tym nie wiedziała. Sporo rozmawiają o grze jak i o życiu poza nią, zaprzyjaźniają się. 100px Od pewnego czasu martwi mnie fakt, iż Rita przebywa zbyt długo z Sebastianem. Oddala się przez to od reszty kobiet. Może czas przywrócić ją na dobre tory i wycelować w showmance? Gdy zobaczy, że kontakt z Sebastianem jej szkodzi powinna zobaczyć że cała reszta nadal ją wspiera. Parul mówi, że docenia jest starania, ale nie musi się stawać jej kundlem. Zbyt bardzo szanuje Diamond, żeby ją tak skrzywdzić. Parul zaczyna opowiadać, że Aaron i Diamond do siebie pasują jak algi do ryżu w sushi. 100px Aaron próbuje mnie namówić na nominowanie Cornela. Osoby, które lubię się nienawidzą. *płacze* Następnie... 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Parul w HoH otwiera przy nich swój list. Okazało się, że napisała go znajoma z Kambodży i dołączyła do niego zdjęcie mamy i taty krokodyli. Parul zalewa się łzami ze wzruszenia. Diamond ją przytula. Po dojściu do siebie Azjatka mówi, że obecni tu ludzie to osoby, które okazały jej najwięcej ciepła i sympatii w domu i że z jej strony nie mają się czego bać. Parul, żałuje, że nie mogła zaprosić tu Rity, która ostatnio woli przesiadywać z Sebastianem, przez co ma ochotę ich oboje nominować, bo widać, że Seba ściąga biedną Ritę na złą drogę, a ostatnie co chce zobaczyć to siniaki na ciele kolejnej kobiety. Tsunami przyznaje jej rację. Portia dopowiada, że Parul ma rację, ale z drugiej strony Rita również jest women of color. Parul odpowiada, że też o tym od razu pomyślała przez co decyzja jest dla niej trudna i jeśli ktokolwiek będzie miał dla niej jakieś inne pomysły to wszystkiego wysłucha z wdzięcznością. Parul częstuje wszystkich khmerskim kinder bueno z nadzieniem o smaku fasoli. Ostrzega, że może być ohydne. Po plotkowaniu Parul wyciąga ze swojego HoH basket wig i wręcza ją Portii. Mówi, że wie, że to ni jest LV, ale chociaż tak może jej zrekompensować stratę ukochanej peruki. Dan bierze kęsa kinder bueno z fasolą i udaje, że mu smakuje, przez jakiś czas nic nie mówi, bo nie przełyka batonika. Wychodzi na chwilkę z pokoju i kieruje się do łazienki. Wypluwa kinder bueno i wraca do pokoju tłumacząc, że musiał wyjść do toalety. Portia dziękuje Parul za ten znakomity prezent i przytula ją. Bierze Azjatkę na bok i mówi, że wszystkie kobiety except Rity powinny połączyć siły i utworzyć sojusz Women of Color. Rita stałaby się ich pierwszym celem, bo jest fake i treacherous, a w dodatku ma showmance z Sebastianem, a jak wszyscy wiedzą, pary są niebezpieczne w reality-shows. 100px To wielkie szczęście, że Parul wygrała zadanie o HoH. Mamy dość dobrą więź i myślę, że mogę jej zaufać. Odkąd Rita pokazała swoje prawdziwe oblicze, zaczęłam myśleć nad tym aby założyć sojusz z innymi kobietami. Felicia również wydaje się być lojalna, raczej nie pokazałaby się od tej złej w publicznej TV skoro jej córka na pewno to ogląda, więc myślę, że można jej zaufać. Mam nadzieję, że Diamond i Tsunami nie będą miały nic przeciwko, w końcu martwię się o nas wszystkie! Cornel cieszy się wygrana Parul. Mówi kobiecie, ze poprze każda jej decyzję. Proponuje jej nominowanie 2 mężczyzn, ponieważ za dużo kobiet odpadło ostatnio. Reszta osób w pokoju zgadza się z Cornelem. 100px Cornel proponuje mi nominowanie dwóch mężczyzn. A co by było jakby obok Sebastiana usiadł Jarvis? Oj Cornel myśl co mówisz słońce. Masz szczęście, że jestem pełna dobroci i nie chciałabym ci zrobić takiego świństwa, chyba, że byś mnie do tego zmusił. Po wyjściu Cornela z pokoju wszystkie kobiety oraz Aaron i Dan zaczynają prawdziwy happy dance. Portia dopowiada, że nie mogła się doczekać, aż ta męska dziwka w końcu wyjdzie, bo już miała w niego rzucić jajem krokodyla z koszyka Parul. Wszyscy wybuchają śmiechem i po chwili Aaron mówi, że z chęcią zobaczyłby Cornela na bloku, za to co zrobili mu on i Jarvis w poprzednim tygodniu. Parul mówi, że miałaby ku temu pewne obiekcję, ale wszyscy tu obecni muszą mieć uszy szeroko otwarte, bo to więcej niż pewne, że o całej rozmowie dowie się Jarvis. Felicia stwierdza, że Cornel od razu po tym jak wyszedł z HoH na pewno udał się do Jarvisa i już mu wszystko mówi. *parul włącza TV w hoh room i ustawia obraz na Cornela, żeby widać było co robi*. Felicia mówi, że gdyby miała przy sobie kodeks karny to znalazłaby na niego 10 paragrafów. Diamond powołując się na swoje doświadczenie w fizjoterapii stwierdza, że od obydwu mężczyzn dobiegają od niej negatywne wibracje struktur ego, które początkowo mylila z drganiami wibratora. Tsunami obiecuje powołując się na Biblię, że żaden z jej wibratorów nie zakłócił pracy szóstego zmysłu Diamond i ma rację co do calej sytuacji. Dan uśmiecha się do niej i mówi, że widział raz jak ręka Jarvisa była przez 10 minut na kolanie Cornela, po czym zaczęła przesuwać się wyżej. Kobiety i Aaron piszczą. Wszyscy są w szoku. Portia mówi, że zapowiada się ciekawy tydzień. Uczestnicy kończąc game talk, zaczynają rozmawiać o błahych sprawach typu- Madison i jej problemy ze świeczkami. 100px Wow, czuję się jakbym była w centrum gry! Parul jako HoH pozwoli mi na bycie bezpieczną i będę częścią podejmowania decyzji o eliminacji. Uważam, że zachowanie Cornela w stosunku do Parul jest podłe. Jeżeli chce kutasa to niech idzie do Jarvisa, a nie bawi się uczuciami biednej Parul. Widzę, że ma rację. Można kochać tylko ryż. 100px Nie wierzę w to co widziałam. Chciałam tak bardzo chronić Cornela, a on dobrowolnie daje się pomiatać. On ma chyba szare komórki w prąciu! Może rzeczywiście pora przestać działać półśrodkami, a w końcu wykastrować, żeby ruszył głową. Zdecydowanie Jarvis jest like a poison. Plik:Salon - 1.png Plik:Salon - 2.png Salon 100px 100px 100px 100px Dan woła do salonu Portię, Aarona oraz Felixa. Mężczyzna zauważa, że w domu pojawiają się coraz częściej rasistowskie i seksistowskie uwagi. Ma tego dość i pyta co oni o tym sądzą. Jako Azjata poczuł się w obowiązku szanować innych ludzi którzy mają inny kolor skóry w domu. Zwraca uwagę na to, że Parul jest okropnie traktowana przez Cornela, który według niego ewidentnie próbuje się zabawić i ją wykorzystać. Na dodatek Dan mówi o groźbach Cornela, który sobie ubzdurał, że jest śledzony przez Dana. STOP PRZEMOCY !! Mężczyzna sugeruje, że Cornel mógłby być dobrym celem na nominację domu. Nawet jeśli nie odpadnie, to można w ten sposób ugasić jego króliczy temperament. 100px Cornel ruchałby wszystko co się rusza. Mam nadzieję, że ludzie mają oczy szersze niż moje azjatyckie i potrafią spojrzeć do przodu i nie dać się wykorzystać. Pragnę sprawiedliwości. Portia zgadza się z Danem. Rasizm w domu Wielkiego Brata to nic nowego. Na szczęście udało się wywalić Dalię to na Cornela też przyjdzie pora, który traktuje kobiety przedmiotowo. Plik:HoH.png Pokój HoH 100px 100px 100px Ten dom jest bardziej pojebany, niż myślałem. Odbywa się jakieś polowanie ma Cornela, a więc zaczynam się obawiać, że Parul może mnie nominować. Pewnie jest zazdrosna, że to ja pierwszy dotknąłem jego penisa, a nie ona. Jarvis wchodzi do pokoju HoH. Parul samotnie siedzi i słucha muzyki. Mężczyzna zapytał jej się, czy może wejść. Kobieta odpowiedziała mu, że nie ma sprawy. Jarvis przytulił się do kobiety i pogratulował jej wygranej. Pyta jej się, jak się czuje jako nowa głowa domu. 100px Ledwo, co wszedłem do tego pokoju to już mnie cofnęło. Nawet tutaj jebie rybą. 100px Jarvis wszedł do pokoju, oczywiscie go wpuscilam i od razu się do mnie przytulił. Osobiście mi to nie przeszkadza, ale fakt, że lepi się do każdego jest niepokojący. Parul dziękuje Jarvisowi. Mówi mu, że nie spodziewała się, że jest w stanie wygrać HoH. Ma w głowie mętlik i nie wie co chce zrobić. Jedyną osobą, o której myślała był Sebastian. Parul opowiada, że za każdym razem jak widzi Tsunami jej siniaki bolą ją jakby były jej własne. 100px Na razie idzie świetnie. Chce nominować Sebastiana. Może jakby nominowała Felixa? Który publicznie orzekł, że chce się pozbyć Cornela i jego sojuszników. Jarvis obawia się, że może zostać nominowany przez Parul, ponieważ to wygląda, jakby to on był tym drugim i specjalnie chciał zniszczyć jej związek z Cornelem. Jarvis przysięga, że nic nie wiedział i Cornel go cały czas go okłamywał. Nie miał pojęcia, że ona również była nim zainteresowana. Jarvis proponuje jej sojusz. Nikt nie będzie podejrzewał, że grają razem. Jarvis chce, aby Parul mu zaufała i wyjawia jej sekret. Jest on feministką. Parul odpowiada, że z chęcie by przystała na sojusz, ale nie wie czy Jarvis ma dla niej czas w grafiku z całą resztą swoich sojuszy. Azjatka stwierdza, że Cornel może i ją okłamywał, ale mówił, że to właśnie Jarvis zawsze próbował stworzyć intymny kontakt, gdy ona ich widziała. Z drugiej strony sam Jarvis mówił Parul wcześniej o Cornelu, kiedy sam inicjował zbliżenia. Parul boi się, że dwaj mężczyźni z nią pogrywają. Radzi Jarvisowi, żeby przyhamował z grą, bo ludzie zaczynają być co do niego podejrzliwi. Parę osób już jej proponowało jego nominacje. 100px Czy ta kobieta dobrze się czuje? Nie jesteśmy już w Azji, a traktuje Cornela jako swojego niewolnika. Myśli, że to ona go pierwszego znalazła i już go ma na właność. Może tak jest w Chinach czy tam w Kambodży, ale tutaj panuje demokracja. 100px Jarvis teraz próbuje wszystko odkręcać, teraz nagle gdy jestem HoH. Jeszcze mówi, że jest feministką. Czyżby? Jeśli jesteś to pokazuj swoją nieogoloną pusię. Right now. Jarvis mówi jej, że on nigdy nie kłamał i nie ma zamiaru tego robić. Po czym dodaje, że Parul nie jest jego celem, ponieważ ją lubi. Jego zdaniem powinien odpaść Felix, który groził, że będzie chciał zemsty na Cornelu i jego sojusznikach, a więc miał też na myśli Parul. Jeszcze chce wyjaśnić, co miał na myśli, że jest feministką. Teraz dużo osób myli to pojęcie z czymś innym. On jest za równouprawnieniem i chce, żeby każdy był sobie równy niezależnie od płci. 100px Ona pewnie nie skończyła szkoły i jak już usłyszała "feminizm" to pomyślała, że chodzi o nienawidzenie mężczyzn i girl power. Czas się lepiej zapoznać z historią, kobieto. Parul odpowiada, że wie co znaczy słowo feministka. To, że w Azji jest ich niewiele nie znaczy, że nie ma ich wcale. Pyta się Jarvisa, czy myśli, że nie wie co to feministka, tylko dlatego, że pochodzi z Kambodży. Parul stwierdza, że nie nominuje Felixa, ponieważ ten dał jej ziarenka ryżu, gdy myślał, że żegna się z grą. Parul po raz kolejny mu mówi, że jego agresywny gameplay szkodzi tylko jemu i Cornelowi. 100px Jarvis zachowuje się jak rasista. Jak tylko Diamond i Portia się dowiedzą, że oskarżał mnie, że nie wiem co to feministka tylko dlatego, że jestem z Azji to się wściekną. 100px Myślałem, że wczoraj się z nią pogodziłem, a dzisiaj chyba dostała okres. Jest agresywna w stosunku do mnie. Powiedziałem jej, że Felix chce wyeliminować Cornela i jego sojuszników - czyli Tsunami i ją, a ona jeszcze mnie zaczyna atakować. Widać, że krokodyle ją wychowały. Zero manier i kultury osobistej. Prostaczka. 100px Mam dość Jarvisa! On sobie myśli, że może na mnie tak łatwo wpłynąć jak na Cornela? Myśli, że ja myślę dickiem? Ja go nawet nie mam, za to jego mu utnę i nakarmię nim krokodyle jak jeszcze raz spróbuje mną manipulować. Jarvis zdezorientowany spojrzał na Parul. Jest zagubiony. Chciał jej jedynie wyjaśnić, co miał na myśli, bo jeśli ktoś teraz powie, że jest feministką to oznacza, że ktoś nienawidzi mężczyzn. Jarvis przeprasza ją, jeśli ją uraził. I tylko wspomniał, co Felix mu powiedział. Parul może zrobić z tą informacją, co jej się podoba. Chciał tylko, żeby kobieta to wiedziała. Mężczyzna za bardzo nie rozumie, dlaczego jest passive aggressive. 100px Z każdym kolejnyn zdaniem Jarvisa mam coraz większą chęć nominować jego i Cornela.Jarvis coraz bardziej utwierdza mnie w tym, że oni ze sobą trzymają i myślą, że ja będę tą trzecia jak jakaś głupia dziwka z Bangkoku. Cornel jeśli to zobaczysz możesz podziękować Jarvisowi. Ciągnie cię na dno jak kotwica z ronda w Sosnowcu. Parul się uspokaja. Mówi Jarvisowi, że ton jego głosu i sposób w jaki się wysławia ją zirytował. Uczestnicy przytulają się. Parul mówi, że jeszcze nie jest pewna swoich nominacji. Prosi Jarvisa o wyjście z pokoju. Gdy chłopak jest w drzewiach mówi mu na odchodne, żeby znalazł sobie inny cel na swoje seksualne gierki, bo nie skłóci jej z Cornelem. 100px Ja nawet nie próbuje jej skłócić z Cornelem. Cornel wybrał mnie. Pogódź się z tym. Jarvis posłał jej buziaka, gdy wychodził z jej pokoju. Pod nosem powiedział "dziwka". Kobieta tego nie słyszała. 100px Jarvis to ****. 100px Na pewno teraz mnie nominuje. Nie chciałem tego jeszcze robić z Cornelem, ale jeśli Parul mnie popędza. Plik:Sypialnia.png Sypialnia 100px 100px !!R-RATED EVENT!! 100px Jeżeli Parul myśli, że nadal Cornel jest nią zainteresowany...*śmieje się* Jarvis i Cornel leżą razem na łóżku w sypialni. Mężczyzna pyta się go, co sądzi o Parul. Jarvis obawia się, że Parul go nominuje, bo jest zazdrosna. Jarvis po chwili usiadł na Cornelu i pocałować go namiętnie w usta. Po czym wziął kołdrę i przykrył parę, żeby kamery tym razem nie widziały, co robią. Mężczyzna ściąga bokserki. Cornel odpowiada również pocałunkami w stronę Jarvisa. Mężczyźni są już bez ubrań. Dotykają wzajemnie swoich członków. Całują się bez tchu. Po chwili Cornel odpowiada ze nie ma pojęcia, co Parul zamierza zrobić. Jarvis szepnął, ze ważne jest to co się dzieje teraz. Mężczyźni wracają do erotyki. Biodra Jarvisa idą na przód i cofają się. Stało się, pierwszy gay sex w tej edycji. 100px It's what she deserves. *uśmiecha się do kamery* Jarvis położył się przy boku Cornela. Po czym jeszcze raz go pocałował w usta. Mężczyzna zażartował, że jeśli Parul go nominuje, to powinni to zrobić w jej pokoju. Jarvis jest gotowy na drugą rundę, ale tym razem to Cornel będzie ujeżdżał. Cornel zgadza się na układ Jarvisa i dodaje, ze zrobi wszystko aby go uratować. Nie ma zamiaru kończyć tej przygody, która się dopiero zaczęła. 100px Oddałem się Jarvisowi. Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Not gonna lie, podobało mi się to. Na pewno, to powtórzę. O ile Jarvis będzie jeszcze w domu... Plik:Podwórko.png Podwórko 100px 100px 100px Felicia oraz Diamond leżą na hamaku. Dołącza do nich Cornel. Przychodzi ze złami w oczach. Dziewczyny zaniepokojone pytają się, co się stało. Mężczyzna wyznaje, ze jest seksoholikiem. Nie chce ranić dziewczyn, ale to jego choroba i nie może nic z tym zrobić. Z paru łez zrobiła się powódź. Dziewczyny również miały już łzy w oczach. Przytuliły mężczyznę. 100px Jestem zaskoczony reakcją dziewczyn. Cieszę się, że mnie wspierają. Może jest tu ktoś w tym domu, kto mnie jeszcze lubi... Felicia wyznaje, że satyryzm ciężkie uzależnienie. Wiele jej klientów przez to było wrabianych w molestowanie. Mówi, że współczuje mężczyźnie i dodaje, że z tym właśnie problemem często się pokazują ludzie na TLC. 100px Każdy ma jakieś uzależnienia... moje to pracoholizm. Już wariuję z braku konkretnego zajęcia, muszę mieć alternatywną pracę w tym domu. Uważam, że Jarvis powinien mieć zakaz zbliżania się do niego, może wtedy jego uzależnienie nie byłoby podsycane młodym sterczącym kutasem. Plik:Nominations.gif 100px Witam wszystkich na czwartej ceremonii nominacji. Wygrałam zadanie o Głowę Domu, a jednym z moich obowiązków jest wybranie dwóch osób, które w tygodniu zostaną nominowane do opuszczenia domu Wielkiego Brata. Moją pierwszą nominacją jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... 100px ... ... ... Moją drugą nominacją jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... 100px Sebastian - w czasie ostatnich tygodni padło na ciebie wiele oskarżeń w sprawie bicia Tsunami. Daję ci ostatnią szansę na odkupienie. Pokaż widzom, że szanujesz kobiety, spełniaj ich zachcianki, a z pewnością cię ocalą. Jarvis - jeśli myślisz, że byłam taka głupia, żeby nabrać się na twoje gierki to się mylisz. Myślałam, że mamy ze sobą dobry kontakt, ale nagle zacząłeś proponować mi sojusz akurat wtedy, gdy wygrała HoH. Inni ludzi mi przekazywali, że z nimi również chciałeś współpracować. Zobaczymy, czy masz również sojusz z widownią. Wiedz, że sam sobie zafundowałeś tę nominacje w momencie, w którym po raz kolejny próbowałeś mną manipulować. Miłej zabawy z Cornelem. Korzystajcie z nocy, bo mogą to być Wasze ostatnie. Jarvis odpowiada jej, że już skorzystali z nocy i chętnie może sobie obejrzeć jego bokserki, na których znajduje się sperma Cornela. Po czym rzucił nimi w stronę Parul. Czwarta ceremonia nominacji zakończona. 100px Nie mogę w to uwierzyć, że Jarvis jest na block. Literally 10 sekund wcześniej mieliśmy sex... Nie wiem co mam zrobić, muszę wygrać veto, żeby zdjąć jego ass z blocku. 100px Wspaniały ruch, Parul. Nominowałaś kogoś, kto nawet nie chciał Cię wyrzucić. Lepiej zostawić Yuu oraz Felixa, którzy chętnie Cię nominują w następnym tygodniu, a ludzie mówią, że Azjaci są inteligentni. 100px Tsunami bis się znalazła. Ja pierdolę. Widzowie, wiecie co robić. Nominacje domu pojawią się jutro rano i wtedy losowanie do Veto. Następnie pojawi się informacja o zadaniu o Veto. Możecie przesyłać eventy i konfy do następnego odcinka. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach